bayareafilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Bay Area Video Coalition
a non-profit media arts center in San Francisco dedicated to making technology availible to "independant mediamakers". About The membership based Bay Area Video Coalition (BAVC, pronounced "Bay-Vac") offers training and facilities to the Bay Area media community. In addition they have a training program for low-income youth, an archive program to perserve cultural and artistically signifcant audio and videotape, and offer training to other non-profits. In addition BAVC offers awards, residencies and completion grants to media artists. Filmmaker Training & Services BAVC offers a wide range of training, production, post-production, and financial services. Training Video classes are offered in the following categories: * Video Production * Video Post-Production * Digital Audio * Motion Graphics & Effects In addition BAVC offers a seminar series (topics have included sound design, screenwriting, and basic Mac skills, among others) and a broader slate of media classes in the fields of graphic design, web design, computer programming, game design, and 3D media arts. Class size hovers around 8 people for hands on classes, more for seminars. Fees Classes begin at around $125 for one day/evening seminars and equipment orientations and reach over $1000 for more intense computer related classes. BAVC's "signature" video production class runs $695 for the one week/two weekend course. Training Discounts * Individual students may "bundle" classes. Two classes taken concurrently recieve a 5% discount. Three of more gets 10%. * Nonprofit organizations and BAVC fiscal sponsorees get 10% off all classes. This discount is cannot be combined with the bundling discount. * BAVC members receive 5% off each class. This discount can be combined with other discounts, up to 15% total discount per slate of classes. Services * Funding ** Fiscal Sponsorship- a way of soliciting from sources that traditionally only give to non-profits. ** Grants- a number of video awards are offered as support to California artists producing video art and noncommercial media. * Production Services ** BAVC Executive Production- a full service production company offering the following services: ***Documentaries ***Television series ***Workforce development videos ***Training and educational videos ***Fundraising videos ***Public service announcements *Postproduction Services **Editing Suites- specializing in AVID. Audio suites also availible. **Closed Captioning & Subtitling- **Technical Evaluations- for broadcast, up to PBS standards. **Screening Room - seats up to 40 people. **DVD & Multimedia- services provided for selected partner organizations, granted projects, and programs edited at BAVC. *Preservation & Restoration Services **Video Preservation **Audio Preservation Membership BAVC offers a number of membership levels for both individual and organizations starting at $55/year. All memberships recieve discounts on training and access to services as well as a number of other benefits. History Founded in 1976 with seed money from the Rockefeller Foundation, BAVC has grown in the decades since to be a major trainer of artists and producer of independant media projects in the Bay Area. Location/Contact Information :2727 Mariposa Street, 2nd Floor :San Francisco CA 94110 :Phone: 415.861.3282 :Fax: 415.861.4316 References * Information in this article is culled from the BAVC website. External Links *Bay Area Video Coalition (BAVC)